Represalias no tan malas
by Souhatier
Summary: AU.ONESHOT. A veces meterse en peleas puede ocasionar una confesión. {Participa en el reto 'Mar de Emociones', del foro Kunren Heidan}


_¡Hola! Quu, vengo con una participación en el reto de Mar de emociones~ y espero les guste._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

**Represalias no tan malas**

Quería que dejasen en paz a Ymir. Siempre buscando peleas aquí y allá. No ha tenido más amigas así que Historia es la única que queda.

La verdad es que a Ymir nunca le gustó el nombre de Historia y le empezó a llamar Crista, y con sinceridad, todos los demás se burlaban porque sonaba a 'Cristo', como si ella fuera una diosa o algo parecido, y ahí es donde terminaba Ymir a puñetazo limpio con mayormente Annie o Mikasa; esta última no se burlaba pero como Ymir se metía con Eren varias veces, terminaba defendiéndolo.

Como ahora, por ejemplo.

— ¡Deja de reírte de Crista, maldito bastardo! — Gritó la castaña antes de devolverle un rodillazo a Reiner y un puñetazo a Annie. Son casi igual de fuertes, aunque a Historia siempre le pareció que Ymir era mucho mucho más fuerte. Mucho más. Le tenía en alta estima, era como... Como una especie de _debilidad_. Sí, eso es. Sentía debilidad por Ymir, porque era la única a quien ella ha querido realmente. Quizás no como pareja, pero estaba segura de que si fuera hombre le confesaría su amor todos los días.

Nunca entenderá el porqué de la actitud de Ymir, el porqué de defenderla solo a ella, pero ha de admitir que eso la emociona un poquito. Pero no quiere que le hagan más daño.

Porque puede parecer fuerte e intocable, pero en realidad Crista la ha visto vulnerable, triste e incluso llorando. Sólo ella. Y eso es algo que aprecia tanto como su vida. Ymir es, prácticamente, una de las pocas razones por las cual vivir. Pero nunca entendió el porqué de Ymir acercarse a ella, una chica poco popular, guapa según algunos, y muy débil.

Seguramente tenga sus motivos, y no la echaría de su vida. No es tonta, Ymir le ha repetido muchas veces que no es una molestia, que le gusta estar junto a ella, y ella también. También piensa lo mismo, así que no quiere hacer sufrir a la castaña todavía más: vive sola, sus padres están muertos y tiene una mala reputación en el instituto, pero no iba a dejarla sola.

Eso sí, conseguiría de alguna manera el que dejase de protegerla, porque no le importa si se burlan de su apodo, mientras sea Ymir quien no se burle, está bien. Bueno, puede deprimirse un poco si Sasha, Jean o Connie lo hacen pero no.

Ya había pasado una hora o más, y tenía que regresar a su apartamento para ver su programa de televisión. No la quería dejar sola pero recordó que una vez le habían pegado sin querer en el brazo, y desde entonces no la esperaba más. Una petición poco amistosa de Ymir pero le hizo caso.

Por eso se fue a una larga caminata hasta su casa, abría la puerta, la cerraba, dejaba los zapatos en la entrada y preparaba la caja de primeros auxilios.

Últimamente la estaba usando mucho.

La castaña regresó como dos horas más tarde a la casa de Historia. Sacó su llave y entró. No tenía casa propia, bueno, casi nunca. Sus padres estaban muertos y ella vivía sola, pero no quería dejar a Crista también sola, y por eso le pidió una llave. Para hacerla compañía en las noches lluviosas, o quizá para aprovecharse un poquito y que le curara las heridas. A _regañadientes._

— _Tadaima_. — Soltó Ymir cuando pisó el umbral de la casa y se quitaba sus zapatillas llenas de barro para entrar. Era como su propia casa, no, Historia era como su propio hogar.

E incluso en momentos así la recibía cálidamente y preocupada. Nunca se enfadaba con ella, era tan... Perfecta. La adoraba de todas las maneras posibles, y muchos dirán que es amor u obsesión pero es algo más allá de eso, que ni siquiera ella misma puede entender.

Se sentó en un sofá y esperó a que llegase la rubia para hablar: — Hoy sí ha sido una gran pelea. — Movió ligeramente el hombro y no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor. — Me duele todo. — Se quejó. Porque solo con ella se quejaba. Sólo con Crista.

Ella sonrió con tristeza y empezaba a ponerle pomada a los moretones.

— No me gusta que te metas en peleas por mi culpa. — Susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchara. — Siempre vuelves así pero... ¿Y si un día te pasa algo? Me duele verte llena de moretones y heridas solo porque los demás se rían de mi apodo. Eso no tiene importancia.

— Sí la tiene. — Contraatacó Ymir de forma hosca. — Esos bastardos no van a burlarse más de ti, ¿me oyes? Te van a aprender a respetar. — Se cruzó de brazos, y Crista bajó la cabeza algo apenada.

¿Qué iba a hacer con Ymir ahora? Nunca la escuchaba, ¿qué tenía que decir para que supiera que ella realmente era importante? ¿Que si un día no regresaba ella probablemente moriría en agonía? No sabía nada, no sabía que decir y eso empezaba a molestarla ligeramente.

La castaña la miró dudosa. — ¿Crista? ¿Estás bien? — Sonrió la nombrada y le empezó a desinfectar algunos rasguños poco graves. — Tsk, maldito alcohol. — Volvió a quejarse, y Crista ensanchó su sonrisa. Mientras Ymir estuviera aquí, no pasaría nada. No se imaginaría lo peor. Pero no la entendía.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — Se aclaró la garganta y le puso una tirita en la frente. — Es decir... Sólo es un apodo, no tienes porqué defender un apodo.

Ymir sólo le apartó la mirada.

— Porque tú eres mi debilidad. — Murmuró por lo bajo, y Crista la abrazó medio lloriqueando.

— Tú también eres mi debilidad, Ymir. — Dijo un poco entrecortada por las lágrimas, a lo que Ymir bufó.

Y observó su cabello caer a un lado mientras la abrazaba. — Déjame protegerte. — Volvió a murmurar.

Crista parece ser que tiene buen oído porque dijo:

— Está bien. Lo haré.

* * *

_Uaaaa, DEMASIADO OOC. Yo que soy fan de los anti-oocs y mira me ha salido uno :C No me pinchen con palos y me quemen con antorchas, pero no sabía de qué otra manera ponerlo DDDDDD:_

_¡Mi apetito es a base de reviews, así que denme de comer!_


End file.
